CORAS ADVENTURE
by ChaosCassy
Summary: Cora is a normal girl, that loves Anakin Skywalker. On her seventeenth birthday she gets a wishing candle by her friends. -Chaos- She will be thrown in the StarWars universe. Planetshift-Story


**A/N: Hello dear readers,**

**CORA'S ADVENTURE is a Planeshift story. Most protagonists end up randomly in their dream world, but Cora is intentionally there. I wish you as much fun with reading, as I had it in writing!**

**I am from Germany and have published this already in German. Chantel helps me with the English translation and proper form. She is awesome. **

***gives Chantel flowers***

***spotlight shines on Chantel***

****

**ChaosCassys tasks: story line, characters, translation from German**

**Chantel Royal tasks: translation to proper form English, editing, Grammer, spelling, etc. **

**Disclaimer: This work is a FanFiction. Fictional Persons, such as Cora and co.-as well as the act are subject to my copyright. Everything else is owned by Lucasfilm. **

Cora was 17 years old today, and she was very excited, as she should be.

She got up at 6:00 AM showering and working in three scented hair treatments. She dried her long caramel hair, letting it fall to her back in soft curls. Her heart was poundering in delight, she had bought a new outfit from _Only_, for this special day. Pairing black narrow jeans with a tank and black denim blazer. She added relatively low-lying Luboutin pumps because well, she couldn't run at all in high heels.

Satisfied with her outfit she moved to the mirror to investigate her face. The Anakin Skywalker image stared at her from the corner of her mirror, this made her behave somewhat silly. She was usually quiet and cool but this image prompted her to behave in such a manner that would be considered different from her norm. It was already a common ritual that she gave a kiss to the faded, and old image of every morning and give Anakin an update from her everyday experiences.

Anakin knew of her difficulty in math.

Anakin knew when she was sad.

Anakin knew that she was totally in to Malte from her class.

Anakin knew that she secretly still read 'cheeky girls, naughty books' and that she like to watch old Sailor Moon episodes on YouTube.

Anakin even knew, that she stole Maltes eraser because she wanted something of his. The eraser was taped to the mirror corner beside Anakin's image.

"My treasures." Cora smiled. She inked her eyelashes and glossed her lips with a brillant red. A excitement glittered in eyes. More makeup would be simply bad. Her mother always said.

"Cora, the art of make-up is that no one notices that you are made up." And Cora had followed this rule, even though her mother had only just said it last week. Now she had to run in her room and get her school bag, which she had carefully packed. The pencil case was sorted and the pencials were sharpened, homework done, and for the German retreat on Monday, she had learned even the grammar rules.

Her excitement drummed on while she ran to the bus stop, to meet her friends, after school they would have a fun night. A party with her girls and her buddy Dennis, where they would watch 'revenge of the Sith' and 'Attack of the Clones' Cora had finally bought the animated Clonewars movie and she was very happy when she learned that the series was now again on Saturday.

The bus driver stopped in front of her. Cora grinned and giving the driver her bus pass. Cora didn't like these bus passes, their images were horrible on them. The students look always mocked eachother's looks in them. Cora went through the narrow corridor pushing an old man in leather jacket over, eager to get to her friends. Inside, her friends, who live in the villages before her, already had four seats, waving hysterically to her.

"Cora! Happy Birthday!" Michelle from her Parallell class called.

"All the best, Cora!" mumbled the nice gay boy from her badminton club named Dennis.

Her friend from the English-Lessons, Beke smiling held out a chocolate cookie with a pink ribbon tied to it. On the ribbion a message 'Good Luck' was taped to it.

_For what? The crowning glory of getting older?_

Thankful, Cora smiled and balanced the cookie on the palm of her hand, while she settled in her usual seat. Dennis made a sound, that suggested he just remembered something, sticking his hand in his pocket her dug around for something. Beke was still smiling.

"Man, Cora...seventeen years. I envy you. You are still so young." she said with a sigh.

Cora frowned. "Oh, Beke come on! You are only a year older than me!"

Michelle winked at me. "I am looking forward to the DVD night today." she giggled.

She also liked star wars, but only because of Obi-Wan. The bearded guy had does it for her. Cora enjoyed him but she simply found him too hardworking for her.

"Ah! Here it is." Dennis cried holding a shiny package.

Cora was red. "Ah, Dennis...you didn't have to…"

"Open it." Dennis ordered.

She does. Inside was a muffin, and a black candle atop it. It was a wishcandle.

Cora got wet eyes with joy. "Hey, ... I..."

Beke held her hand in front of Cora's mouth. "Don't tell us!" she said.

[…]

"Yeah! Even you shouldn't have said word for word: 'This life is but a single psycho shit!'" Dennis laughed and got a look.

"Isn't it!" Cora defended herself and tried to be not red, because Malte just glanced over.

Michelle bent over the back of her desk. "No, she just said it because Mr. Mährlen said that she was a Prague ham!"

"That was also full in addition and totally unjustified! I am nothing with a ham...!" Cora said grumbling. Dennis laughed still and Beke had packed a package of chocolate and handed her some.

School was over, and now all the usual bus chatter flew about. Who is with who? Who has slapped who? Who has someone annoyed or profaned about him? The usual.

"Oh, Cora! Promise me that you draw me a picture of Ewan McGregor!" Michelle interjected. Cora could draw very well. Finally, she had painted a picture of Obi-Wan as he brushed his teeth...simply because it was boring in the math class, and because Michelle had to take this image.

"Will do." she called out to Michelle. She was looking forward to the DVD night they had planned. Cora turned her head and looked out the window. Slowly, she lost in herself in the small fantasy world, which was an important part of her creative vein.

[…]

The bus washed before her eyes and something dark flashed on. Cora admired the vortex of colors. Suddenly, the bus stopped and all students began to yell. Directly in front of Cora's window was a tall figure draped in a black Cape. The figure beat against the window and stormed into the bus. The long black cloak swept over the bus speed and Cora got a pleasant shudder in the stomach.

She stayed in trance, totally excited. All occupants of the bus had evaporated now screaming back. Even Beke was gone somewhere.

Oh, people...it is just a daydream...

A fist, which was wrapped in a dark glove grabbed Cora's upper arm. Pungent blue eyes invaded Cora.

"Cora."

"Oh, Anakin... I love it when you look so angry."

"Cora!"

"CORA!"

"What?"

Oops. She had been lost in her imagination once again. Beke shook her back and forth, looking pretty worried.

"Maybe you are sick." she told her, placing a hand on Cora's forhead.

"Come on Cora, we need to get off. Did you forget where you live?" Dennis asked reapacked her school bag snapping it shut without being asked to. Cora tried to smile, looking out the window once again as they decended off the bus.

_A pity to leave the beautiful daydream_ she thought. The window was still clean and completely intact. No Anakin Skywalker, who had attacked the bus to kidnap Cora—too bad. Later she would continue dreaming the great daydream, as soon as she had the opportunity to do so.

"By the way, cool outfit." Beke smiled.

Cora beamed. "Thank you!"

"I am preparing myself mentally for Ewan McGregor!" Michelle cried.

Dennis grinned and stretched his arms dramtically to the sky. "Hayden Christensen, I adore you!"

Cora laughed. She loved her friend...and now, she got to look forward to a great DVD night!


End file.
